Geminialidades Weasley
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Vitória contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! Tudo são flores, mas o que não contavam era o preço que teriam que pagar. George reflete sobre o preço que pagou pela vitória. Presente para a linda Snape-Cachimbo-Nyan! Rated T por relacionamentos implícitos.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas isso não significa que eu não possa pegá-los emprestados.

**N/A: **Passei o dia todo hoje pensando em que diabos de fic eu poderia escrever pra minha querida aniversariante, e não, HP não foi minha primeira opção (até porque o conteúdo dessa fic será meio pesado, sowwy Nyan), mas não sei nem por onde começar com HunterxHunter e cansei de Naruto, e considerando-se que já estou escrevendo uma GakupoxLuka pra você... Resolvi variar um pouco.

Sei que essa fic estará carregada de sentimento, mas não é uma fic feliz. Já deixo o aviso aqui.

Ao final farei novas considerações.

-x-

_As they took his soul they stole his pride_

_As he faced the sun he cast no shadow_

_Cast no shadow – Oasis_

Havia dias e dias.

Lembrava-se com perfeição de todas as piadas, de todas as peças que pregavam juntos em seus amigos, inimigos e familiares, mas principalmente nas peças que cismavam em pregar em sua mãe.

Ainda se lembrava daquele dia em que passaram 24 horas fingindo ser o outro, levaram praticamente a família – e a casa – a loucura. Quando alguém se aproximava perigosamente de descobrirem quem era na verdade simplesmente trocavam a personalidade novamente e a loucura voltava a se instalar.

Quando roubaram o Mapa do Maroto da sala so Filch, quando aprenderam a lê-lo e descobriram as maravilhas que haviam escondidas por todo o terreno da escola. Ah, eles sim sabiam se divertir.

Eram amados, odiados, invejados por muitos – se não por todos – e adoravam ser os mestres, ou talvez discípulos, das traquinagens de Hogwarts. Eram famosos, eram temidos, eram os gêmeos Weasley, e não havia um aluno ou professor que não soubessem quem eram.

O dia em que Umbridge tornou-se diretora da escola foi o primeiro – primeiro? – passo para que jogassem tudo para o alto e investissem no que realmente sabiam fazer: divertir-se. E divertir os outros, às custas dos outros.

Quando abriram a sua loja de brincadeiras, Geminialidades Weasley, podia se lembrar toda a pompa, toda a fama que os precedia, todo o apoio – suado – que ganharam de seus pais, nada que um Ministério da Magia fazendo merda não ajudasse.

Com certeza eram gratos ao Harry, sem ele nunca conseguiriam abrir sua loja, continuar com suas pesquisas, enfim, distribuir alegria – e palhaçadas – àqueles que procuravam.

E então havia dias.

Havia dias que a sua orelha coçava, como se estivesse falando mal de mim, mas é claro que ela já não está mais ali.

E eram nesses dias que odiava abrir a loja _sozinho_.

Não conseguia realmente se divertir, mal conseguia respirar dia após dia, quanto mais sorrir.

Continuava tocando a loja, porque era a loja deles, que os dois abriram juntos. E não abriria mão de nada que o lembrasse de seu irmão. Sua metade, aquele que o completava.

A guerra sempre tem o seu preço, e alguns pagam mais que outros.

Havia dias que simplesmente odiava viver, aqueles dias em que apenas uma pergunta pairava em sua mente: Por que ele e não eu? Por que eu continuo a viver?

E sempre aquela memória, aquele sentimento amargo no fundo da garganta. Poderiam ser felizes juntos se a droga da guerra não houvesse acontecido? Poderiam repetir aquelas noites suadas com Luna na sala Precisa? Sabia que sem ele nem mesmo o corpo quente de Luna junto ao seu era capaz de alegrá-lo. Ela entendia – ou esperava que ela entendesse.

Poderiam ter famílias suas, ter filhos – talvez gêmeos – para dar continuidade aos Weasley?

Afinal, poderia ter um futuro sem sua cara metade?

E era em dias como esse que fechava a loja mais cedo e ia ao seu encontro, levando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada e uma única flor – daquelas selvagens que cresciam em volta d'A Toca – e permanecia ao seu lado até o sol se por e novamente nascer.

Não possuia mais alegria, esperança ou orgulho. Não mais amor em sua vida. Era um ser pela metade, e não havia ser algum no mundo que poderia fazê-lo inteiro novamente.

E pensar que ainda se impressionavam que tivesse perdido seu patrono. Como não perder se o único capaz de realmente fazê-lo feliz não estava mais ao seu lado? O patrono era algo irrelevante demais para sequer prestar atenção. Daria toda a sua magia se ao menos pudesse vê-lo outra vez, tocá-lo, sentir a sua pele quente em contato com seu corpo. Se ao menos pudesse vê-lo sorrir mais uma vez, ou chamá-lo de idiota por estar preso nessa espiral de auto-comiseração.

Se ao menos pudesse encontrá-lo...

E enquanto o sol percorria sua rota no céu havia uma única pessoa parada em frente a sua lápide, e ele não possuia sombra.

Não mais.

-x-

**N/A: **Olha... é quase um drabble. Ênfase no quase.

Sei que essa fic não chega aos pés da pessoa maravilhosa que está fazendo aniversário hoje – e vamos combinar, nem um pouco macabra para um presente de aniversário, imagina -, mas você me pediu uma fic de presente e isso é o que eu consegui tirar de dentro de mim.

Peço perdão pelo alto nível de tristeza e depressão dessa fic, não há nada relacionado à minha vida no momento, mas é exatamente o que EU senti depois que o Fred morreu.

Espero que tenha conseguido perceber todas as nuances de romances entre os gêmeos, que eles eram absolutamente encapetados e, ao contrário dos Hitachiin, absolutamente indissociáveis. E também espero que as pequenas menções ao romance LunaxGêmeos e FredxGeorge tenham ficado explícitos/implícitos o suficiente.

Eu pensei em colocar o Fred observando o George, mas visto que essa é uma fic em primeira pessoa muito mal feita (-q) preferi deixar apenas o George sofrendo sozinho.

A mísera participação da Luna foi ideia da Bubs. Acho que você já sabia disso, né? Hehehe.

Enfim...

Parabéns, Nyan, que todos os seus sonhos se realizem e que você seja essa pessoa maravilhosamente emotiva – desculpe se eu a fiz chorar com a fic, não foi (muito) a minha intenção – e delicada e tensa e macabra que eu amo tanto!

Que venham mais anos de amizade e de você me suportando. Sua Onee-chan não vai te largar de jeito nenhum! ^^~

Daisuki Nyan!

Beijos!


End file.
